The present invention relates to mail processing machines. It relates more specifically to a connecting module intended to be inserted between a printer and an enveloping machine.
Mail processing departments use automatic machines for placing pre-printed documents in envelopes. In order to avoid manual operations, those skilled in the art have conceived of the idea of creating autonomous machines capable of printing the documents and the envelopes and then putting the documents in the envelopes. There are a number of approaches currently in existence:
A first approach, set out in document U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,666, relies on the creation of a fully integrated printed and enveloping machine having all the required functions.
A second approach, set out in document FR 2 769 871, relies on making far-reaching modifications to the conventional enveloping machine so as to allow it to perform the various tasks and to solve the technical problems associated with connecting the printer to the enveloping machine. These modifications stem from the fact that the printers on the market, used in offices, are only capable of processing windowless envelopes and that the orientation of said envelope leaving the printer may be longitudinal or transversal depending on the make of printer.
Both approaches have the drawback of demanding expensive conversion of the office equipment.
An object of the invention is to propose a novel solution that makes it possible to perform the various enveloping tasks mentioned hereinabove, namely the processing of envelopes with or without windows (or more generally, envelopes which are or are not able to take printing to pass undamaged through the printer), and offers the possibility of enveloping printed envelopes which are oriented, on leaving the printer, in the longitudinal direction or in the transverse direction, while at the same time remaining within the context of conventional existing office equipment, that is to say comprising a printer and a conventional enveloping machine.
The present invention achieves its objective by virtue of an autonomous connecting module that makes it possible to avoid modifying the printer or the enveloping machine in order to make this connection, it being possible for said connecting module to fit the various types of printer on the market while at the same time allowing the printer and the enveloping machine to operate solo. More specifically, the invention relates to a connecting module intended to be inserted between a printer comprising an outlet for printed documents in the form of sheets of paper and envelopes, and an enveloping machine comprising at least one sheet inlet and an envelope inlet, characterized in that it comprises a first zone for receiving documents, which can be aligned with the printed documents outlet of the printer, a second zone for receiving documents, which can be fed with envelopes, a sheet outlet zone which can be aligned with the sheet inlet of the enveloping machine, and an envelope outlet zone which can be aligned with the envelope inlet of the enveloping machine, first conveying means connecting the first receiving zone to the sheet outlet zone, second conveying means connecting the first receiving zone to the envelope outlet zone, and third conveying means connecting the second receiving zone to the envelope outlet zone, controllable routing means being located on a common inlet section of the first and second conveying means in order to select the conveying means according to the type of printed document arriving in the first receiving zone.
Advantageously, the second conveying means comprise an envelope righting device in order to reorientate the envelopes which are not in the desired orientation. As a preference, this is a gravity righting device comprising a narrow well through which the envelope falls, equipped with a retractable intermediate obstacle followed downstream by an envelope joggling device. The joggling device may comprise a system of rollers on which the envelope is received and which transport it to a reference stop.
Advantageously, the second and third conveying means comprise a section controlled by a common motor.
Advantageously, the module forms part of an installation comprising support means for the printer and the enveloping machine, in which installation the said support means are mounted so that they can slide, so that the printer and the enveloping machine can be detached and moved away from the module, so as to allow them to operate independently, or so as to facilitate maintenance or repair work on one or other of the components.
Advantageously, the module comprises a built-in envelope magazine, preferably with a moving tray.
The module according to the invention therefore makes it possible to:
receive the sheet or the windowless envelope from the printer,
remove from the stack a window envelope incapable of passing through the printer,
direct the sheet printed by the printer to the sheet feed of the enveloping machine,
direct the envelope printed by the printer to a referencing mechanism, having turned it through 90 degrees if need be,
direct the printed envelope from the referencing mechanism to the envelope feed of the enveloping machine,
direct the window envelope to the envelope feed of the enveloping machine.
Sheets or windowless envelopes from the printer are received opposite the outlet thereof. Said documents are taken up by conveyor belts and other belt guide pulleys.
When the documents are sheets printed by the printer, they are directed to the sheet feed of the enveloping machine by routing and conveyor belts, said routing device being in the lowered position.
When the documents are envelopes printed by the printer, they are directed to the envelope feed of the enveloping machine.
For this purpose, the routing device, in the raised position, directs the envelope towards the bottom of the module. The envelope therefore drops down two guide plates, forming the drop well. If the orientation of said envelope leaving the printer is not compatible with the orientation needed for the enveloping machine, the envelope is turned in this freefall zone using a peg about which the envelope pivots as it falls. If the orientation leaving the printer is correct, it is obvious that the peg must not be in the path of the envelope. Said peg is therefore advantageously mounted so that it can be retracted, for example, it may consist of the plunger of an electromagnetic.
The referencing or joggling mechanism allows the envelope to be centered perfectly with respect to the enveloping machine so as to guarantee the quality of the insertion that will take place later. It consists of a set of rollers mounted transversely in the module and onto which the envelope falls.
These rollers rotate continuously and convey the envelope laterally to bring the latter into contact with the referencing plate. Said plate can be adjusted according to the width of the envelope.
The envelopes are then taken up by the device for conveying envelopes to the envelope feed of the enveloping machine.
Window envelopes, which cannot be processed by the printer, are placed in a stack in a motorized envelope magazine. They are removed from the stack there then transported by the device conveying envelopes to the envelope feed of the enveloping machine.
This device consists of two toothed belts equipped with joggles and of a collection of conveyor beltsxe2x80x94rollers.